Connect 3 Chatting
by Crazy Awesome Writer
Summary: Mitchie and Caitlyn are LiveChatting with Connect 3. What mayhem can they create? Will something big happen? Read on to find out. Smitchie and Naitlyn.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, I'm writing this fanfic, because this idea has been in my mind for a while. I will get back to my other fanfic ASAP. Oh, and I have no idea how the chats work. I don't see them very often. But, it should be good. Read, Enjoy, Review. Thank you! **

***I own the plot!***

***Don't own anything! Not Apple, not Coke, not the characters, not even Camp Rock. I don't own Facebook or MySpace, either.***

**Mitchie POV: **

"MITCHIE! Guess what?" Caitlyn Gellar squealed in my ear.

"Other than the fact that I have to go to the ear doctor later, what else is up?" I said as I picked some books up from the library shelf.

"The sky? Wait, no, this 'guess what' has to do with Connect 3's live chat on FaceSpace! I'm so excited. Maybe I'll get a shout-out again!" Caitlyn smiled dreamily at the mention of Nate's voice. I laughed, and walked to the check-out desk.

"When is it?" I asked, as Caitlyn followed with a far-away look in her eyes. She was never like this, except when it came to Nate Gray, Connect 3 _**extraordinaire**_, according to her.

"When is what? Oh, at 6:30 pm Central." She recited. I glanced at my watch to see the short arm on the 6.

"Okay, we have 30 minutes to get to your laptop. Thank goodness it's a weekend. Let's go, Caity!" I was now just as excited as her. I grabbed my books and Caitlyn's arm and ran to our car.

You see, Caitlyn Gellar has been my best friend since her family moved themselves right next door to us, but then her parents left to go on their cruise ship for nine months. They left her with her grandma, but then something came up so her grandma had to go back to her own house. Her parents extended their stay on the ship, and only check in every few months. Caitlyn moved in with me, and has been there ever since sixth grade. So, technically Caitlyn is my sister, and we share everything . . . including our dream of going to Camp Rock when we turn 17 this summer.

As soon as I closed the car door, I rushed the car.

"Go! Wait, Mitchie, don't hit the guy! Go!" Caitlyn cheered. I laughed at our joke. I will spare you the details, but it happened two months ago. It wasn't pretty. Swiftly, I pulled up to our driveway, and got out. I could hear Caitlyn behind me as we greeted my parents and ran up the stairs. We went to the white Apple laptop she got from her grandma for her last birthday. She logged on to my FaceSpace account for me, and went to Connect 3's 'Live' tab.

"Okay. 3 more minutes," Caitlyn muttered to herself as she took in a deep breath. Mom knocked on the door a few seconds later, with a bowl of popcorn and two sodas.

"Thanks, Mom." I said as I opened my Coke.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Your dad and I are going to the store for a bit, we'll be back soon. Is the chat starting soon? Say hi to the boys for me!"

"Sure! In 15 seconds, 14… 13…" Caitlyn squealed again. I sighed at the behavior of my best friend, but hey, if you can't beat them, join them! So I squealed too. Mom took that as her cue to leave. "Have fun, girls!" Yes, that's right, this happens a lot.

"5. 4. 3. 2…." I counted with Caitlyn. The three boys appeared on the last count.

"Hey guys, it's Connect 3 with our third live chat promoting our album. We are excited to answer your questions and talk to you. I'm Nate." Nate, the calm, business one declared.

"I'm Jason, and I love birds." Jason said. He's the oldest; I'm not saying anything else.

"And, I'm Shane Gray, but I'm sure you knew that." He winked at the camera. Ugh, what a loser. A cute one, but still a loser.

"Ignore our brother, he has a huge ego. I don't see many questions yet." He gasped he was proved wrong. A million girls all over the country started writing their numbers and begging for the boys to call, but Cait and I didn't join.

"All for me!" Shane said before he looked at the second one directed to him.

"Okay, sure. I'll write you a song. 'Lala, lala.' You're very welcome." Shane smirked. Now, he's getting on my nerves.

"I know you feel so lucky now." The 17 year old shook his head, making his curly hair go *whoosh*.

"No, I know that you must feel lucky to have these many dedicated fans with you being so cocky and so full of yourself all of the time." Did I just type that? Without thinking about it, I pressed enter. And that's when my story really started. . .

"Ooh. She went there, Shane. Yikes. Thanks-" Jason quickly looked at the name next the disappearing message. "…Mitchie, for doing that." Jason murmured. The two nice boys laughed.

"Oh please. You must be very confident to talk to THE Shane Gray that way!" Shane answered with a rough undertone to his voice.

"Oh yes, I am. And I know what I said must be true, Shane? You must feel lucky that you have fans? You love them a lot?" I typed. I almost deleted it when Caitlyn, who had been quiet this whole time, suddenly reached over and pressed enter.

All the comments had stopped now except for this fan that kept going, "I love you!" every few seconds. They all wanted to know what would happen, for no one had put Shane on the spot and in his place like that. Not his family and friends. Not even those interviews with talk shows and magazines, or a past manager. And now it was from a Connect 3 fan.

"Well, yeah, of course Shane does… Right, Shane?" Nate pressed, nervous.

"Why should I? All they do is attack me. Yeah right, like I'm going to kiss them or something," Shane shrugged finally.

The comment from the one fan had stopped. Everything had stopped. Everyone was focused on Shane and his hurtful and uncaring comment.

"You know, I used to be your biggest fan... before. Back when you were a nice guy. When Connect 3 had small concerts and you three did raps at the beginning to fire us up. Shane, you've changed, and not for the better. Now look at where that got you. When you change back, let us know. Good bye." I typed quickly before the chaos started. I knew it was going to, sooner or later. I just didn't want to be there to hear or rather _read_ it.

"We'll be right back. We love you guys. Thank you again Mitchie. We'll get with you soon." Jason ended. The screen showing the boys previously had gradually disappeared. Somehow that live chat turned into me telling Shane off. Caitlyn didn't even get her shout-out. It was just back and forth talking. It had hurt, but it certainly had to happen.

Caitlyn and I turned to each other slowly, still mulling over the events. We both started to open our mouths to talk, and then shut them again. Finally, I just hugged her tightly. I paused to think.

I can't believe I did that. I never had so much courage. So much adrenaline. It was a rush!

The comments started and then stopped again, and little by bit the people logged off. It was just me and Caitlyn now. We were bringing the popcorn downstairs when a small ding startled us. We turned to the screen again. There in bright black and bold letters were words from three famous musicians…or just two.

"**Hello Mitchie? This is Nate and Jason. Shane just sort of left after the live chat. We apologize for his behavior. We want to thank you personally and sincerely. That was the greatest thing anyone had ever done for us…ever. It even beats the touring and performing. You were brave enough to face Shane…we can't even get him to put his plate in the sink. You made an impact on us. Hopefully, Shane can think about what you said. Maybe he can change! Once again, thank you so much. We appreciate it a lot! Is there anything we can do? Tickets, signing, anything? Keep in touch, Mitchie. –Nate and Jason." **

Caitlyn and I read it quickly, darting back and forth over the letters, words, and sentences. I almost screamed! It was an actual private message on FaceSpace from my favorite band, ever. I didn't know what to do. Luckily, Caitlyn did. She pulled me up from my seat and jumped up and down, yelling words I couldn't even understand. I wanted to calm down and think, but instead I jumped around with my best friend. Connect 3 just contacted me!

**A/N: There you are. The first chapter! I hope you liked it. Please review and alert and favorite! Thank you so much! I know, it seems OOC, probably. I just had this idea and it seemed great. It's going to be a Smitchie and Naitlyn. I accept all suggestions! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! It's me again! I woke up yesterday morning to 22 emails all for this story! Thank you so much! I'm so excited about checking my email again! That means you have to REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVE-please! *Read the A/N at the bottom!* There is a surprise for you!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything! Not Apple, not Coke, not the characters, not even Camp Rock. I don't own Facebook or MySpace, either.**

**Chapter 2**** of Connect 3 Chatting:**

**Shane POV:**

I cannot believe that Mitchie girl. Who does she think she is? Telling me I'm horrible and cocky…all those other things I choose not to remember. Ugh. She makes me want to th-I mean yell at her. No one had ever put me in my place before. A lot of people hate me, which sadly means they don't serve me anymore. I even fired my manager, but not even he had said something to me before.

And now, a fan! A fan, a screaming and an obsessed fan! It's just wrong. So I left. The minute my brothers shut the live chat off, I left. To where? I don't know. Will I come back? Probably. I still need someone to serve me. I shrugged into my leather jacket, and called my driver to pick me up from the apartment. My brothers and I were doing the stupid chat there.

It's their fault. Yeah, it was their idea anyway. I didn't want to accept fan marriage proposals. Nate and Jason made me do it. Now, I was leaving, all because of the Mitchie girl. It's all their fault. Ugh, stupid brothers. Stupid fans.

**Mitchie POV:**

After a few minutes of jumping and squealing, Caitlyn calmed down enough to sit down and read the message again. I was still shocked as I descended the stairs to return the popcorn bowl. My parents were coming in through door, talking about the store. They stopped when they saw me.

"Hey, sweetie. Did Caitlyn get a shout-out again?" Dad asked, laughing. He was remembering my best friend's screams from last time.

"No." I answered, smiling slightly at the memory.

"Did _you_ get a shout-out?" Mom asked after a minute.

"No."

"Mitchie, what happened?" My parents looked a bit worried at my one-word answers.

"I told Shane off for being a jerk. The boys ended the live chat… they sent me a FaceSpace message." I replied quietly.

"Oh, Mitchie. What did they say?"

"Nate and Jason thanked me and told me that Shane had left after my comment. They also said that they wanted to give me something for doing that to Shane when no else had dared to!" Now I was excited, giggling at the prospect of actually being the only one to tell Shane off.

"You are a brave girl, Mija. We are proud of you. You did the right thing," Mom hugged me.

"Maybe Shane Gray will change his pop star ways because of you, Mitch. You are a good girl," Dad complimented me also, putting his arms around me.

"GROUP HUG!" Caitlyn yelled as she jumped on top of us, causing all of us to collapse.

"Caitlyn!"

**Shane POV:**

I was now in the limo, still as mad as ever. If I ever saw that girl, I would like to give her a piece of my mind, just like she did to me. It just wasn't fair. I know I'm a jerk, but she crossed the line by telling me. I bet the magazines and gossip sites are going crazy! Speaking of that, I wonder what they are saying about what happened just a few hours ago…

SHANE GRAY GOT TOLD? 

By Reporter Sue from Pop Informer Magazine.

**Abnormally-Sweet-Person  
2009-12-22. 4:30:02  
-Wow, that girl was brave. Shane is a jerk!**

**Tangina Jonas  
2009-12-22. 4:33:50**

**-Love it. I wish I could have been there. Shane is such a jerk!**

**Brucas224  
2009-12-20. 4:40:25**

**-OMG. That was great. Did you see his expression?**

**The Wonderful Mistique  
2009-12-20. 4:50:30**

**-A priceless expression. Very funny. Shane's a big meanie.**

**Angel Camille  
2009-12-20. 5:00:00**

**-Oooh. Shane did get told- by a girl!**

**Cici2116  
2009-12-20. 5:02:50**

**-Go Mitchie, tell Shane off!**

**4everyoung  
2009-12-20. 5:10:01**

**-You Go Mitchie! I can't believe she said those hurtful but true things to Shane. He needed that.**

**Shane POV:**

What? I can't believe they're siding with her! The little monsters. See if they don't get autographs now! The article showed quotes and hopes of me changing. (As if!) There was also a little video showing exactly what happened. Now everyone had direct and visible proof.

Nevertheless, I have _a little_ respect for that Mitchie girl for what she did. But that would ruin my image forever if I admitted that out loud.

"Mr. Gray, w-we're back at the apartment." The limo driver announced, sounding afraid. I jumped in my seat. Had we gone in a circle already? Whoa, well, that's good. I have a song to write.

"Bye, Larry-Thanks." I hesitated as I said the word I hadn't said for months. It felt weird.

Larry looked surprised that I knew his name and even more surprised at my 'thank you'.

You know that you are a jerk when people are surprised at your acknowledgement of them.

I rushed inside where no fan girls can attack. As I got into the elevator, I said the lyrics out loud. They felt sweet on my tongue, and my hands longed for the guitar. It had been lingering in my head ever since the chat incident.

"_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand _

_I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, you're not that far _

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you _

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you It'll be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, you're not that far _

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you."_

Oh, that's a good one. I was still whistling the tune when I twisted the key of the apartment door in the keyhole.

Two wide-eyed boys looked at me with a shocked expression the minute the door swung open.

Oh yeah, I'm the bad boy. No good publicity for me. I guess I'll have to fake something mean.

"What are you looking at, huh?"

**A/N: Shane is such a jerk! He had the whole chapter to himself, practically, and is still a jerk! Did you like the chapter? I am so happy you liked the last one. I really hope you read these notes…Okay, who liked their surprise? If you reviewed, you were a commenter on the article! I hope that's alright with you. I can't wait for your reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you everyone! You are so supportive of this story! Here is your chapter! Oh, and the Torres family is Christian so there is mentions of God in here. Don't like, don't read, but these are my beliefs.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything. No way. **

**Caitlyn POV: Three days after the chat.**

Mitchie and I were tiding up our room when I brought up the boys' message. My friend blushed and smiled, but I could tell she had thought of it as well.

"We have to reply, Mitch!" I insisted.

"They have better things to do then listen to two teenagers, Cait." Mitchie shot back.

"They were the ones who offered. Now, sit in that seat, and write with me." I pulled her to the chairs in front of the laptop, and we sat down. While my laptop was turning on, I mulled over what they said and what we would reply.

Finally, after Mitchie corrected my spelling mistakes, and I erased her extra comma's, our extremely formal message was ready.

**Hi Nate and Jason! I hope you're doing well. Thank you so much for writing us. I know I was in shock from telling Shane off like that. I'm glad you didn't mind it. **

**I hope this isn't too much, but my best friend, Caitlyn, and I have never been to your concerts before...Can you send us two tickets to you next concert in New Jersey? I know it's a lot to ask. **

**Our address is:**

**525 Singer Lane, **

**Wyckoff, New Jersey, 07481.**

**We want to thank you again. Hope to hear from you soon!**

**-Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Gellar**

**Mitchie POV: Four days after the chat.**

The minute I woke up this beautiful morning, Caitlyn dragged me to the laptop where I found another message waiting for me.

"**Hi Mitchie and Caitlyn. This is Nate. Jason and Shane say hello. How are you? We are doing great, thanks. **

**I advise you to look in the mail today. We have sent two VIP tickets to our next concert in New Jersey. It's in a week, so you're lucky. The tickets include first row, and backstage passes. Reply back when you get them. We can't wait to meet you and thank you properly for your help. Here's hoping Shane will change more and more. Have a great day!"**

Caitlyn turned to me, her eyes glinting with a plan. I winced at her huge smile.

"Shopping, my friend, shopping. That is what we need." My best friend said, happily.

"Should I be scared?"

"You should run." Caitlyn commented, shrugging.

"I'll catch you, though." She added. I rolled my eyes, and skipped to my parent's room for permission.

Mom and dad were awake, and sitting in the chairs by the windows. They were reading their Bibles quietly. I hated to interrupt their quiet time, so I slipped back to my room and opened up my own Bible.

After I finished my prayers and scripture, I found Caitlyn in her room, closing her prayer journal. She looked up at me, grinning.

"Did you ask Connie and Steve, yet?" Caitlyn asked slyly. I shook my head and pulled her downstairs.

"Good morning Mom. Good Morning Dad." I greeted my parents. Caitlyn followed with the same.

"Morning, girls. Would you like some breakfast?" Mom offered, smiling. Caitlyn and I nodded eagerly. Mom was a fantastic cook. She set some eggs and toast at the table, and finally brought out the bacon.

"Eat up. You have something to ask, I can tell." Dad told us. So, we did just that. Quickly, I swallowed my last bite, and washed my hands.

"Daddy…Nate contacted us again and offered us free tickets to their concert here in New Jersey…" I began.

"May we go?" Caitlyn finished.

Our parents' eyes were wide. I knew the feeling. My favorite band messaged me…on FaceSpace.

"Without us? Describe the seats. The security? When is it?" Mom questioned, worried for her daughters' safety.

"Two seats, they are VIP. Those usually include first row and backstage passes. The concerts are flooded with guards, Connect 3 is famous. It's a week from now. Don't worry!" I comforted.

Mom and Dad looked at each other, and talked silently.

"Fine. You girls need it. And what about shopping for the concert?" Dad finally agreed, hugging us.

"Oh no, dad. You know how Caity goes with that!" I groaned.

"I'll go get the mail, girls. Get dressed in warm clothes, it's chilly outside." Mom told us.

Caitlyn and I stumbled over each other as we climbed up the stairs. Even I could do with a bit of shopping. Grabbing dark skinny jeans and a gray long sleeved shirt, I rushed to put them on. I slipped on silver hoops and a long silver necklace. I pulled on a blue hoodie, leaving the zipper undone. Caitlyn came into the room to inspect me.

"I raised you well. Here, put on these." She decided, chucking a pair of black converse at me. I barely caught them, jumping up and down as I dug my feet into the cozy shoes.

"Ready. Will you start the car?" I asked my best friend as I searched for my big black purse. I threw my wallet in there, and ran after the curly haired girl.

"Bye mom, bye dad. I'll call you when we get there." Caitlyn drove only a bit under the speed limit, claiming she loved speed. I knew she just loved shopping. I also knew she won't dare get faster; her grandfather was a cop.

Caitlyn parked slowly, allowing me to call and reassure my parents we arrived safely at the nearby mall.

"Okay. Let us shop." I declared as I ended the call.

**After hours of shopping:**

Caitlyn and I decided to wear our skinny jeans with whatever shirt we bought that day.

I got the gray Connect 3 shirt I had wanted for forever. Caitlyn got a blue shirt with patterns at the top. All in all, we were going to look amazing.

"Now we're ready." Caitlyn giggled after we had paid. We gripped our bags tightly, as we pushed into the throng of people to our car.

"How would you like your make-up? Hair?" I asked.

"Natural for both." She replied.

"I'm so excited!" I squealed. My shyness slowly came back to me, as I thought of what will happen in a week. I will meet my favorite band…and Shane. The boy I had called a jerk. The one I thought I will never meet face to face. The one supposed to be furious at me. I suddenly didn't want to go to the concert anymore. What if something bad happens? I will never live it down.

"Mitch?" Caitlyn asked quietly.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"What's up?"

"The sky."

"Why is the sky blue?" This was the way we cheered each other up. Always worked.

"Scattering." We learned this in eighth grade.

Caitlyn cracked up, pulling me in a happy world again by just one question. This was one of the reasons I am totally glad I have her. Now, if I can get through the concert…

**A/N: I hope you liked it, my readers. Yes, Caitlyn is family to the Torres'. I don't describe outfits very well, hope you got it. What do you think will happen? I want to hear! REVIEW. **


End file.
